


Не ложь

by xenosha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Translation Available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Они стараются не задавать вопросов, на которые не хотят слышать ответы.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin
Kudos: 5





	Не ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364827) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha)



> https://vk.com/photo-72573568_457239682 - авторская иллюстрация

Корво ничего от неё не скрывал. Эмили повторяла это, как мантру, и верила в это – до тех пор, пока Корво не тянул, того не замечая, чёрные ленты, крест-накрест пересекавшие ладонь, и пока не отмахивался, сухо усмехаясь:

\- Не заживает, зараза…

Эмили была уверена: он ей не лгал.

И она не лгала ему тоже; он спрашивал: тебе снова снились кошмары? И она пожимала плечами, и Корво ничего больше не уточнял. Это было похоже на нити – чёрные, блестящие; Эмили очень боялась их трогать.

А ладонь Корво – не боялась. Он не сопротивлялся, но смотрел на её пальцы, касающиеся его руки, остро, как смотрел на чужаков. Эмили подмечала, что он не шипит от боли, но он не шипел, даже когда она – неловко – била его во время тренировок мечом сильнее, чем стоило бы; правда, такого взгляда он тогда не бросал.

Несколько раз она ловила его в коридорах, и Корво улыбался прямо как ей; Эмили было приятно видеть его улыбку – после смерти мамы улыбаться он стал редко-редко.

Но крыса в его руках пищала при виде неё и, стоило Корво поставить её на землю, убегала прочь; он отвечал на заданный (мыслью) вопрос, не поворачивая головы:

\- Удивительно умные они создания. С ними стоит дружить.

Об этом они больше не разговаривали. Ну, ладно, Эмили не сдержалась – ей тогда было тринадцать, и история Империи сидела в печёнках – и Корво говорил ей о чуме, и о крысах-лазутчиках, а ещё – о том, что если их хорошо причесать…

Корво, конечно, не лгал. 

А крыс с тех пор Эмили бояться перестала. Даже когда они лезли под ноги во время тренировки; Эмили очень злобно ругалась, и Корво улыбался ей – она думала, он вёл счёт, скольким ругательствам она научилась не от него. Не то чтобы она старалась, просто – так уж выходило…

И перестук мечей был очень весёлый, и они веселились.

Эмили улыбалась до тех пор, пока Корво, усталый, не шёл ополоснуть грязные руки. И тогда чувствовала, как напрягаются мышцы спины, как холодеют руки; он был очень аккуратен, её лорд-защитник, и она была очень хорошей ученицей – кралась, как мышка.

Как крыса, которая в руках Корво была похожа на белый, ласковый комочек меха.

Она выглядывала из-за бочки, старалась не дышать, а Корво разматывал чёрные ленты – на руке оставались другие, с покрасневшими краями; Эмили знала – он не снимал даже во сне.

На ладони были только рубцы и мозоли; а с тыла…

Эмили повторяла себе: Корво не лгал. Ей – никогда-никогда; и она – она – в конце концов, не должна вынуждать его себе лгать.

Но чёрный узор с его руки поселяется в её снах, множится, пульсирует в неровном свете загрязнённой воды; иногда по утрам она просыпалась резко, потом долго ходила сама не своя – кусочком всё ещё там, глядящая на острые линии.

Корво, конечно, видел; спрашивал; в глазах его тогда плескались тёмные мысли, и Эмили говорила о маме и крови. Ему не нравился этот ответ, но темнота из взгляда уходила; оставалась тоска. 

По ней, по склизким чёрным нитям, Эмили выбиралась наружу, и они больно впивались ей в руки – только рубцы были узкие и невидимые. Она не знала, везёт ли ей больше.

Корво, наверное, понял потом, что Эмили видела: перестал поправлять ленты так часто, и однажды, на крыше, в новолуние месяца сетей, сказал – будто бы в воздух:

\- Надеюсь, если снова окажусь в Колдридже, то не за это.

Эмили не стала уточнять.

Только теперь её сны смотрели на неё чёрными глазами, которые ей не нравилось видеть в переплетении узоров; она, конечно, думала: всё это кошмары общей паранойи, и что Корво ради неё делал – всё прошлое.

Всё ушло.

…потом будет празднование, и тучи наползут на остров с севера; Корво сначала растворится в воздухе, а после – в камне, и Эмили, когда сможет думать о чём-то, кроме выживания, подумает: новый сюжет для кошмаров.

Но кошмар новым не будет – просто, наверное, наконец подойдёт к сюжетному концу; она проснётся, чувствуя, как горит лоб, вскочит, заходит по тесной каюте, словно раненый зверь, и упадёт обратно в кровать, надеясь на забытье.

Утром она протрёт глаза ладонью, перетянутой чёрными лентами, и не вспомнит, как обматывала ими руку. Потянет, пытаясь ослабить.

Подумает: если – когда всё кончится, им с отцом и правда будет больше не о чем друг другу не лгать.


End file.
